Lethal Love OneShot Story
by PetitMoi
Summary: A short little story about our favorite mob boss ; Enjoy.


The aching pain in his head force him to open his eyes. It felt like someone had dropped a large bucket of concrete right on top of his head. His eyes meets an intrusive darkness and slowly and surely he starts to panic. Luckily his mind has recovered fast enough for him to notice he was sitting down on a chair - his wrist and ankles tied up.

He sighs with anxiety and the first thought that comes to mind is the instinct to get of out there. Quickly. With violent yanks he tries to rip the thick ropes off - starting with his wrists. But it's useless. He tries to yank his ankles free - nothing happens.

Suddenly, the faint sound of high heels against a wooden floor. He looks up, staring into blackness, ready for who it may be that walks towards him. Every limb is tensing and he's prepared for the worse. But the footsteps soon faids away and yet again he's forced to sit in silence and darkness.

"Feeling comfortable?" The tender russian accent made him jump with surprise. The voice mocked him, gently laughing at him from inside the dark.

"Who are you? Where the fuck am I? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, I do actually. I know you very well, Mr Chudnofsky."

The sound of his own name gives him the creeps and sends chills down his spine. He recognized that voice - he could never forget it, not in a million years.

"Tatyana. What a nice surprise. Have you come to bitch about your brother again?"

"It wouldn't be wise of you to talk to me like that. I suggest you behave like a good boy."

Then a sharp light strikes, which makes his sight blurry and he can't quite focus - since he had been staring into complete darkness for a while. His eyes stings with pain, trying to addjust the sight back to normal.

Finally he sees the delicate creature standing before him. He had to admit he'd always had a slight crush on Tatyana. Simply because she was a natural beauty - or as you might say: a true Jackpot. Her slender yet curvaceous body walks up to him - the red halterneck dress distinguish her most feminine parts as well as the impressive cleavage.

He can sense a vague smell of her perfume, the one she always wore - Chanel No. 5. When she came close enough he inhales the scent and teasingly licks his lips.

"God, you make me hard. You always do, Tatyana."

"Be quiet, you dog." She waves an annoying finger at him. " Ask me why I'm here."

He cocks an eyebrow and sighs.

"Okey, why are you here, Tatyana?"

She silently straddles his lap, grasps his face with both hands and pulls her face so close to his the tip of their noses touch. Just to tease him further, she roughly rubs her pelvis against his - now and then even his crotch.

"Ah fuck. You're sucha tease. Stop it unless you're not gonna fuck me right now."

"Sucha vile tongue, Mr Chudnofsky. Didn't you mother teach you any manners at all?"

"..."

She smiles in triumph for finally shutting him up. She stands up, letting him catch a good look down her cleft before she walks away. Once she hears him sigh by the sight, a triumphant smiles spreads on her lips once more. It was truly remarkable what some men would do for a woman with a good-looking body and a pretty face - it made you go far in life.

Chudnofsky had always been one of these men - always hungry for her body and attention. But, he had his boundaries. He would certainly not pay to much of attention to a lady, oh no - after he'd done his part he would sit back and let the prey come crawling on all fours to him, pleading and begging. He needed to stay in control.

But this time it was his turn to crawl and plead. By the end of the night he will be submissive to her and she will have taken all his pride and honour away from him. He will do whatever she wants. It won't be easy, she knew that.

"Hey darling, I need some water." His words sounds almost as an order.

"You want water? Sure, why not." She disappears into the bathroom, and when she comes back outside she holds a large bucket in her right hand.

"What the fuck..."

She grabs the bucket with both hands and swings it upwards, making him completely drenched in water. Then she drops the bucket on the floor and kicks it into a corner.

"Refreshing, isn't it? You want more?"

"You..bitch. You'll get yours for that." He spits and snorts like an angry bull after a bullfight.

"I'm sure I will, Chudnofsky." Tatyana walks over to the other side of the room, picks up a chair and sets it in front of him. She sits down, cross her legs and takes out an almost empty pack of cigarrettes from Chudnofsky's jacket. She lits it and tenderly she blows the smoke into his face - making him cough.

"Fuck you, Tatyana. Just give up this bullshit and tell me what the hell you want."

"Fuck me? Well, that you certainly have several times. Did you enjoy it as much as I did? I must admit that you've always been a great lover, Chuddy."

"Don't fucking call me that. My name is Chudnofsky."

She sucks quickly on her cigarrette and blows the smoke in his face once more.

"Could you just stop that. And who the fuck gave you permission to stole my cigarrettes, huh? Isn't it enough you've stolen money from me?"

He knows she's just amused - not much can upset her.

"That leds me to the reason why I'm here. You know, after you nearly killed my brother, I needed money so badly. And guess what, you had those kind of money. So I took it. End of story."

"End of story? Oh, you dirty little slut. You stole from me and I regret I didn't finish your brother off completely. He deserved getting his head smashed in. He was a jerk and still is, probably."

Tatyana is furious, though she hides it perfectly well behind those green eyes. Chudnofsky had never been good with people or their feelings. She forces herself to smile, making him understand she's untouchable - even if she's just as fragile as a porcelain doll.

"I had too. My brother ended up at the hospital of course. Our parents was devastated you know. I'm sorry if I upset you, Chuddy. But I hope you can understand why I did it soon enough."

Her red lips tightens around the end of the cigarrette as an uncomfortable silence hits them. She begins to get bored.

"I want vengeance, Benjamin. I hope you know that. You've caused me and my family great sorrow. I must avenge my brother." She picks up the small gun she had hidden inside her purse. Instantly, she cocked it and pointed the opening at his chest, waiting for the perfect time to carry out her deed.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?"

His mocking words burns inside her, leaving a big hole where her courage and immovable should be.

"Shut up, Chudnofsky. You deserve this. You're time has come."

Suddenly, she's feeling defeated. His piercing look makes her shiver and tremble.

"Stop. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Tatyana, you don't wanna do this, I know you. You love me too much."

He was right and she knew it. Damn him, she thought. She did love him, she always had. But when he nearly killed her only brother it was too much to take - so she ran away from him. She tried her best to forget about Chudnofsky, but it was too damn difficult.

She turns around to face him. He looks like a complete wreck, tired and weak. She almost felt sorry for him. Though, she had sworn to herself to never pity a grown man - atleast not the criminal men she usually socialized with. Sure, Chudnofsky was a criminal - and frankly, it made her want him even more - but he wasn't like other men, after all.

"Tatyana, I'm really tired. Please, I need to lay down."

She wasn't sure what to do. If she cut him loose he might try to escape or try to even kill her. Still, when it came to Chudnofsky, she couldn't let him suffer. So, she cut him loose from the chair, leaving his wrists and ankles free. Chudnofsky gently rubs his sore wrists, glancing up at Tatyana.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Your welcome. What now then?" She placed herself on the bed, observing him carefully - in case he would dare to try anything.

"What do you suggest, darling?" His question was flirty - he knew exactly what he wanted. Slowly he walks up to her, stops right in front of her. His hand travels down to his aching crotch - where he's erection had waited long enough. Tatyana sighs with tension, she couldn't never refuse him anything - nor could she resist him.

"What are you doing, Benjamin? Stop being sucha filthy scumbag."

His chuckle makes her reach for her gun.

"Filthy scumbag? Never heard that one before. Come on, stop being so mad and take of your clothes."

Chudnofsky reach for her, but she try to push his hands away. She know it's no use - he's being far too strong and she actually wants it. It makes her feel so ashamed since her plan was to come here and shoot the fucker for beating up her brother.

She hated when he pushed her right buttons, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Chudnofsky, stop."

"Stop? I don't think so. You've played your game - let's play mine. I know you'll like it, baby."

She refuse to beg for it - even though she wants him so badly. Chudnofsky roughly push her down onto her back and quickly he place himself between her legs, pushing his erection close to her vagina. The feel of it makes her whimper.

"Oh yeah, I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to me - you simply can't. Now, why not take those clothes off and make yourself more comfortable."

"Benjamin...you...no. I didn't come here for this. You can't seduce me again. You have to stop. I'm here to...to.."

Her last words fades away as he begins to kiss her passionately on the neck and throat. With a hungry tongue he slightly licks her ear - making the fire inside her burn with new strength. She wraps her legs around his waist, pullings him closer to her groin.

"Tell me you want my cock, darling. Just say it once."

At first she hesitates for a short moment, simply trying to push him away and carry out what she came for. The more she hesitates, the more she can't resist him.

"Damn you, Chudnofsky. I want you to fuck me. Just do it - let's get it over with."

"No, perhaps you didn't hear me right. Tell me you want my COCK."

Tatyana gives up. She knows it's useless arguing with this man - he always gets what he wants. in the end. Chudnofsky is patiently waiting for an answer, still rubbing his aching hard-on against her pussy.

"Please...Benjamin. I want your cock inside me. Please."

"That's more like it, baby." He smirks as he starts pulling down his pants enough to show his erection. She holds her breath for a short while, just eyeing his member before she takes it in her hand - slowly stroking the smooth yet hard shaft. Chudnofsky shivers with excitement as her hand moves the foreskin back and forth over the swollen head.

"Oh fuck yes."

"Feels good, Chud?"

"You bet, baby. Don't stop."

Their eyes lock as she moves her slender fingers over his cock, quickly fucking it with her hand. His breathing becomes heavy and she can feel his body gently tremble by the sensation.

"Oh Tatyana..it feels so good. Ooooh baby."

She can't help but fall in love with him again, seeing him in his most vulnerable state. His hazel eyes penetrates her mercilessly. To increase the pleasure she puts her other hand on his balls, gently squeezing them, massaging them - making him moan out loud.

"God, you certainly know how to jerk someone off, baby. But I bet you want some cock, right?"

"Please...yes."

The hungry fire inside her burned liked never before. All of a sudden her plan to kill him had been washed away. She just couldn't hurt him - and she didn't understand why she ran away from him in the first place. The reason why he had beaten up her brother was simple; her brother had given in to the cops promises about a great reward if he brought Chudnofsky to them. Of course, Chudnofsky found out and went after him - who wouldn't want revenge after that?

Tatyana was a total mess after the news about her brother - right then she hated Chudnofsky above all. But now she realises that Chudnofsky could easily have killed her brother, though he only broke his legs and arms and gave him a broken nose. She guess she should thank him for not killing her brother completely - even if he had the chance to.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him, hoping the kiss would prove to him the love she felt for him. Chudnofsky melts in her arms - she had that ability.

"Oh Benjamin. I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry for trying to kill you, I was wrong. I just wanna be with you."

"Tatyana, my love. I understand your anger, but let's talk about that later, shall we? Right now I gotta have you."

With a yank he rips her underwar open, revealing her wet flesh for him.

"What a beautiful sight. I can't wait any longer."

Without hesitation, he roughly plunge inside her, burying his whole length deep into her wetness - which makes Tatyana cry out.

"Oh fuck, Ben...Be more careful, will you? You're so fucking big."

He doesn't answer as he's too busy to focus on the wonderful feeling of her flesh as it tightens around his hard cock. Slowly, he ease himself out of her, leaving her a bit sore - but just as quick he thrusts back inside her. Another loud cry of pleasure escapes her mouth.

"Don't fucking tease me like that. Fuck me harder, faster."

"Patience, baby. You'll get enough cock, trust me."

She throws her head backwards in pleasure as he starts to speed up his thrusts, his groin slams against hers. Tatyana grabs a handful of the sheet, tensing her whole body for him while Chudnofsky's hips does all the work.

"Oh baby. Fuck fuck fuck."

His head starts to spin by the arousal and he feels himself really close to the edge. His cock works her pussy with a fast yet steady rhythm. Tatyana wraps her legs around his waist.

"Oh God..you're ready, baby? I'm gonna come now."

"Yes yes, Benjamin. Come deep inside me."

With one final rough thrust he explodes deep inside her body, letting out a throaty groan. Even after he's come - he slowly thrusts in and out a couple of times. He tries to catch up his breathing, wiping away pearls of sweat from his forehead.

"Oh fuck. That was...it was...great."

He lays down beside her, puts an arm around her - pulling her closer to him. He hears her heart beating so fast and her heavy breathing starts to slowly return to normal again. They lay in silence, not sure what to say to eachother - even though they have known eachother for years.

"I love you Benjamin. I want you to know that. I never stopped loving you."

"Tatyana, I..."

"No, don't speak. I don't wanna know. Let us just get some rest. I know I want sex later tonight."


End file.
